Hambre
by Miss28
Summary: Aprender a confiar es más difícil que aprender a sobrevivir en un entorno en donde el hambre es el motor principal de los que habitan una ciudad vuelta de cabeza. En otras palabras, ¿prefieres ser cazador, o ser cazado? (NORAGAMI and all its characters are property of adachitoka and I don't claim them as mine) (El arte de la portada es de mi autoría) AU/ZOMPOCALIPSE


**1**

Más allá del parapeto se extendía el paisaje que, por simple rutina, se forzaba a analizar, aunque cada amanecer se desilusionaba al darse cuenta de que no había ningún cambio aparente. La ciudad se veía más amarillenta y polvosa que en toda su vida, añadiendo una nota extra a la sensación de abandono que aprisionaba su corazón y su estómago, preguntándose, mientras contaba el número de autos destrozados y vueltos de cabeza – cuarenta y seis, - si había alguna probabilidad de salir viva de esta situación. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía si existía nadie más en este mundo además de ella. Cada mañana se obligaba a sacudir su cabeza con fuerza, de lado a lado, para que esa ominosa sensación de pesadumbre no la forzara a mantenerse todo el día encerrada en la pequeña oficina que había convertido en un dormitorio hechizo, como tantas veces antes le había sucedido. Tenía que empezar a trabajar pronto, antes de que el calor en el techo del centro comercial se tornara insoportable. Con manos hábiles por la costumbre que te dan 29 días de hacer lo mismo cada mañana, arrastró el pesado balde de agua recolectada de la lluvia del día anterior – debía aprovechar la temporada de lluvias, vivir sin agua era humanamente imposible, - y levantándola con mucho trabajo, la filtró a través de una sábana blanca que se deshizo de la mayor parte de los insectos y la tierra que el agua pudiese haber recolectado. El agua cayó, limpia, en un segundo balde – que la experiencia le enseñó que debía mantener boca abajo cuando no lo ocupase, so pena de obtener agua exactamente igual de sucia que antes de filtrarla, - y lo arrastró hacia la construcción que albergaba las escaleras a los pisos inferiores.

Encendió rápidamente el quemador por el cual se había aventurado a explorar un poco más allá de lo acostumbrado, y atrapó un poco del agua en un pocillo que colocó a hervir. Su método no era perfecto, pero no se había enfermado aún; y si la temporada continuaba siendo tan prolífica como hasta ahora, tendría suficiente agua para sobrevivir… quizá unos meses más…

De nuevo sacudió la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su pensamiento, y se levantó del suelo, saliendo de nuevo al techo y trepando por una escalera de metal hasta la planta alta del cubo de las escaleras, en donde antes hubiese estado la oficina de intendencia. Del armario de las escobas sacó dos garrafas de agua vacías, y observó el piso lleno de garrafas llenas de agua clara, exactamente iguales, antes de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Éste mundo enseña a vivir en silencio, de mala manera. Enseña cuando todo intento de pedir ayuda ruidosamente por algún sobreviviente en la calle es acallado por ellos. Se guían por el sonido y por el olor de la sangre. Y penosamente la única reacción posible es hacerse ovillo en el piso, con la conciencia tamborileando y reclamando la cobardía de aquél que escuchó el llamado y no hizo absolutamente nada por ayudar al perdido, cansado y probablemente hambriento de allá abajo cuyo último destino fue gritar en agonía.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de la última persona que había transitado por la calle. Y aún podía escuchar las voces de sus asesinos. No se los podía ver a simple vista, pero estaban ahí, en las sombras, aguardando impacientes por cualquier señal de vida para atacar, como chimpancés rabiosos, demostrando lo horrible que puede ser el instinto más bajo, más animal, y más primitivo del primate al que, privado de la porción mental que genera la empatía y el juicio, es imposible llamar "humano".

La chica abrió un cajón de uno de los escritorios y tomó una lata de sardinas en salsa de soya, saliendo después por las mismas escaleras de metal y sentándose al lado del quemador en donde el agua de la noche comenzaba a dar muestras de hervor. Luego de terminado su frugal desayuno, se dirigió una vez más a echar una mirada a través del parapeto. La calle seguía igual de silenciosa que siempre. Cuarenta y seis autos destrozados en el crucero, formando una montaña de escombro metálico. 30 farolas en lo que alcanzaba a cubrir con la vista. El descolorido letrero de neón gritando "Hotel" del otro lado de la calle. El parque, calle abajo a la izquierda.

-Todo normal. – Susurró, para sí misma, y forzó a sus dedos a despegarse del parapeto, caliente ahora por los rayos del sol. Caminó describiendo una diagonal, dirigiéndose a la pared contraria a la escalera por la cual subía a la oficina, y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al arma. Un bruñido bate con las siglas SSK en negro a lo largo del cuerpo. Si se ingoraba la enorme mancha de sangre seca en grumos cubriendo una porción considerable de dicho bate, casi parecería normal. La chica suprimió las arcadas e ignoró la desagradable sensación de la piel de su cuello y sus brazos erizándose al tomar con fuerza el mango de la herramienta. Mientras tomaba la mochila que utilizaría para traer al techo cualquier cosa útil que pudiese encontrar en los pisos inferiores y colocaba una pequeña botella de agua dentro de ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el bate manchado de sangre era una alegoría a ella misma. Un inocente bate de baseball, sin nada en especial qué destacar de él, ni nada fuera de la norma, había sido arrancado de su propósito inicial en el mundo de repente, desnudo de toda inocencia y arrojado a una situación completamente anormal y corrompida. Se detuvo antes de comenzar a sentir simpatía por la infamia del arma que blandía, - ya no era un juguete, era un arma letal, una herramienta, - y, respirando profundo, se internó en el cubo de la escalera.

Al final de las escaleras había una barricada hecha con cinta de seguridad del departamento de campismo y todos los pallets de madera que habían sido encontrados en la pila de descarte del techo, semanas atrás. Se erigía como un siniestro recordatorio de la gente con menos paciencia que ella, que con el tiempo habían decidido aventurarse por ayuda, en lugar de esperar a que la ayuda llegase. Su propio estado de catatonia emocional le había impedido formar lazos afectivos con ninguna de las 9 personas que habían formado una pequeña comunidad, desintegrada luego de una o dos semanas de arduo trabajo reuniendo víveres. Los últimos tres se fueron cuando se terminó el agua potable, y la idea de purificar el agua de lluvia les pareció demasiado agotadora. Una de las correas de seguridad tenía un cabo suelto que podía ser arrojado por el barandal de la escalera, en caso de que se necesitara subir o bajar. Les había prometido en ése mismo punto, semanas atrás, estar pendiente de cualquier llamado en caso de que la cuerda fuese necesaria para ayudar a subir a alguien.

Nadie había regresado.

La chica echó una mirada tras ella, como siempre, recordando el lugar que le había dado sustento y refugio las últimas semanas, en caso de que le fuese imposible regresar. Salir al "exterior", aún tratándose sólo de los pisos inferiores, era arrojar una moneda al aire. Siempre existía la probabilidad de no regresar con vida.

Deslizándose cuerda abajo, cayó a un escalón con el silencio de un gato y de inmediato se pegó a la pared, escuchando. Conocía bien el piso. A la derecha estaba un pasillo que llevaba al baño, y siempre había que tener cuidado con los pasillos. De uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme rasgado por el uso, sacó un espejo y observó a ambos lados del pasillo por el reflejo antes de salir. Luego, examinó la escalera a su izquierda. Por último, dio una rápida ojeada por el piso de papelería, cuya normalidad era espantosamente escalofriante, a pesar de la oscuridad, y al no haber señales de nada, se precipitó en silencio escaleras abajo.

El primer piso era el de los consumibles, pero había estado fuera de su exploración. La ominosa sensación de que alguien podía estar mirando a través de la gran puerta de cristal de la entrada la aterrorizaba cada que se planteaba la idea de bajar. Para su desgracia, los víveres se habían ido acortando, y ésta vez tendría que bajar, o morir de hambre. No importaba lo ingenuamente rutinario que potabilizar agua de lluvia pudiese ser, en los hechos era imposible sobrevivir simplemente con agua. Escaló lo mejor que pudo el anaquel que bloqueaba la escalera al segundo piso, y caminó, tratando de ignorar el vacío que sintió en la boca del estómago al pisar terreno inexplorado. Manteniendo su cuerpo bajo, se abalanzó a las estanterías, tratando de ser tan rápida como fuese posible, empacando en su mochila cualquier comestible que se encontrase a su alcance.

El pasillo de en medio era un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para causarle pesadillas, pero debía explorar tanto como fuese posible antes de volver. Se acuclilló al lado del primer anaquel, lista para una cortísima carrera hacia el otro lado, cuando el más tenue e imposible de los sonidos la hizo regresar súbitamente sobre sus talones y empuñar su bate con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Alguien estaba silbando.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en qué hacer y en dejar de preguntarse por qué la melodía resonaba dentro de ella con tanta fuerza. El sonido se hacía más fuerte, indicativo de que la persona silbando se acercaba, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. La chica se atrevió a mirar por el pasillo hasta el exterior del edificio.

Había un sujeto parado justo en medio de la calle, silbando una canción viejísima que – ahora recordaba, - a su padre le gustaba poner al ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena del domingo. La chica observó con atención al extraño, un joven de no más de 25 años, con cabello negro y un par de katanas atadas al lado izquierdo de su cintura.

¿Qué clase de loco era éste, silbando "kawa no nagare you ni" en mitad de la calle, ignorando las circunstancias actuales?

Un escalofriante gemido le retorció las entrañas, mientras el muchacho permanecía parado a media calle, silbando como marino en altamar. Las escalofriantes figuras comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de él, con su mortecina piel manchada de todas las tonalidades en las que podía teñirse un golpe, con las mandíbulas desencajadas y babeantes y los ojos en mal estado, enrojecidos algunos, otros inexistentes. El olor debía ser insoportable afuera. Estaba a punto de presenciar lo que tanto detestaba, y de nuevo se quedó congelada en su sitio, sin reaccionar, con la sangre fría en las muñecas a pesar del calor sofocante que dejaba sentirse a mediados del verano. Incluso ellos parecían haberse detenido con incredulidad, rodeando al extraño, que, al silbar, desenfundó ambas armas. La chica siguió el silbido del joven de afuera, recordando la última estrofa del coro.

"Solamente el cielo infinito es el que atardece."

El último silbido se sostuvo un latido más allá de lo canónico, y murió lentamente en los labios del muchacho, ante lo cual, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y regresaron la atención a la calle del exterior, donde luego de un rugido caían fulminados los depredadores, uno tras otro. Algunos atravesados por un veloz golpe de katana, y otros impulsados hacia atrás por un certero disparo en la cabeza. Estaba claro que el primer joven no venía solo, y su sospecha se confirmó cuando un chico no mayor que ella se hizo visible con un rifle de paintball sobre la espalda una vez que cualquier enemigo visible fuese despachado.

No alcanzaba a escuchar de qué platicaban (¡Platicaban!) a la distancia que se encontraba. Ciertamente era una visión nostálgica, dos personas paradas afuera de un centro comercial, charlando de buen talante, como si no hubiese cambiado nada en el mundo. La joven decidió ignorar el primer impulso humano, gregario, de acercarse a ellos (ya tenía suficientes problemas manteniéndose viva como para agregar a dos dementes a su lista de preocupaciones), y prefirió emprender la retirada, de vuelta a la seguridad relativa del techo. Calculó mentalmente cuántos días le habían garantizado los víveres conseguidos hoy, y cuántos minutos podía hacer hasta el piso superior. Ajustando la mochila sobre su espalda, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y se abalanzó, con su objetivo fijo en escalar la estantería.

Lamentablemente, la vida está predominantemente regulada por la constante del caos, y por más preparativos y cálculos precisos, cualquier acción está estadísticamente destinada a fallar. Así, por la constante del caos, es como uno pisa sin darse cuenta la falda del uniforme y pierde el equilibrio, tropezando sobre el primer anaquel y haciéndolo caer ruidosamente, haciendo que el estruendo se escuche por cada rincón posible de la calle silenciosa.

Sorprendidos, los dos sujetos de afuera se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, y con una velocidad espantosa, entraron en el centro comercial. Estaba segura de que la habían visto con los brazos encima de los ultramarinos esparcidos y el anaquel casi deshecho antes de emprender la torpe huida, terminantemente derribando la barricada del primer nivel con su propio peso mal colocado, provocándole un dolor intenso en la espalda al quedar desesperanzadamente prensada contra el suelo del primer nivel. El desastre a su alrededor le impedía ver otra cosa que no fuera el techo de plafón. Cuando la luz de la lámpara atacó sus pupilas sin piedad, entrecerró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

-¡Di tu nombre! – Exigió la joven voz del chico rubio que portaba la pistola de aire.

Ella trataba de retirar la cara del cegador rayo de luz y al mismo tiempo, buscaba su capacidad de articular, bien enterrada en su estómago por el pánico. El chico no lo hizo más fácil cuando apuntó la pistola directamente entre sus cejas.

-¡Yuki! – Dijo la otra voz, con un tono bajo, de advertencia, aproximándose de inmediato.

-¡Di quién diablos eres o voy a asumir que eres uno de los desgraciados de allá afuera!

Encontrando coraje de alguna región insospechada dentro de sí, hinchó los pulmones tanto como se lo permitió el anaquel que la aprisionaba.

-¡I—Iki Hiyori!

El eco de su nombre vibró en su garganta y resonó en las paredes de los pisos superiores. Una mano apartó el rifle de aire y la luz de su cara en un movimiento firme, pero gentil.

-Ayúdame. –Dijo la segunda voz, y luego de un instante, la joven respiró con libertad y trató de enderezarse luego de que el obstáculo fuese retirado. Sintió algunas latas enterradas en su espalda y se movió penosamente. Una mano firme la ayudó a incorporarse por el hombro, pero no alcanzó a distinguir las facciones de la sombra acuclillada a su lado; frente a sus ojos había una mancha oscura con la forma del haz de luz que pocos segundos antes había quemado sus pupilas. Poco a poco la mancha se fue tornando del morado profundo al azul cielo, y luego de tallarse los ojos miró a su alrededor, confusa. Cuando pudo distinguir al chico rubio y al loco que silbaba al lado suyo, los observó con detenimiento, insegura. El mayor soltó una risa de buen talante.

-Es una suerte que pasáramos por aquí.

-Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo siendo tan torpe -Se burló el rubio.

-Ambos deben de estar mal de la cabeza. -Respondió ella, levantándose y sacudiéndose la falda.

-Pronunciaste mal "estoy muy impresionada". -Apuntó el joven espadachín, levantándose también y cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo miró, aún confusa.

-¿Silbar enka* para llamar la atención de esas cosas?

-Soy genial, ¿no?

El chico rubio soltó un bufido, a lo que el joven reaccionó apuntándole un dedo acusador.

-¡No empieces, mocoso!

-¡Shh! -Siseó la chica, instándolos a escuchar.

Una vez que el último murmullo se apagó, el silencio mortecino les dejó escuchar algo aún más escalofriante:

Gemidos.

En demasía.

Demasiado rápido para ser un movimiento premeditado, el rubio reaccionó a la figura que apareció de repente tornando la esquina. Un balín de metal atravesó el ojo de una manera asquerosa, y de inmediato la chica tomó ambas manos de los muchachos y los instó a atravesar el anaquel para ponerse a salvo. Después del primer caído, otros veinte o treinta se abalanzaron sobre el lugar donde habían estado antes, y de inmediato comenzaron a manotear en contra del anaquel que los tres jóvenes luchaban por acomodar. La chica se dio cuenta de que era una causa perdida y se apresuró escaleras arriba, gritándoles desde el primer descanso.

-¡Déjenlo ya!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y dejaron de luchar con el anaquel, y decidieron seguirla. El más alto desenfundó ambas espadas.

A medio camino, por encima de sus respiraciones agitadas, escucharon el estruendo del anaquel de abajo y muchos pares de pies subiendo por las escaleras. Alarmados, redoblaron el paso. El corazón de la muchacha casi pierde el ritmo cuando vio el cordón de seguridad colgando inocentemente del cubo de la escalera. Llamó la atención del más joven.

-¡Sube por ahí!

-¡Pero…! -Comenzó a replicar.

-¡Sube, Yukine! – le ordenó el otro, dándole la espalda a la escalera y poniéndose en guardia.

Tras un instante de duda, el rubio se ayudó con los pies en la pared para trepar al último piso.

El pánico lamió la entrada de su garganta cuando vio al primero llegar y ser fulminado de inmediato por un hábil movimiento de espadas. La defensa los había enviado varios escalones arriba.

-¡Date prisa, por aquí! -Urgió la chica cuando el adolescente de arriba le arrojó la cuerda de seguridad.

-¡Sube primero tú! – Indicó el mayor, y ella detectó el acero en la voz. Por un breve instante, una centelleante y casi aterradora mirada azul se posó en sus ojos. – Yo estaré bien. – Le aseguró, asestando otro golpe en dirección de dos nuevos enemigos más. Después de cortar en dos al primero, el segundo recibió el filo de la espada en el hombro, el cual observó el daño de la carne, pero no fue más allá.

El joven sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Éste tiene una placa.

Asustada, la joven observó a un cuerpo más bambolearse escaleras arriba y listo para atacar.

3.

-¡Yato! – gritó el chico llamado Yukine, con desesperación, sin poder ver la escena. El recién llegado se distrajo por el sonido y ajustó la dirección, yendo directamente hacia ella. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos alrededor del bate.

2.

-¡No… grites! – Exclamó el espadachín con trabajos mientras utilizaba su pie para patear hacia atrás al depredador atorado en su arma. El cuerpo del enemigo perdió el equilibrio y estúpidamente usó su propio peso para arrojarse en contra de la espada que lo recibió preparada, separando la cabeza limpiamente del resto del cuerpo.

El otro subió otro escalón, gimiendo lastimeramente.

1.

Tropezando escaleras arriba, la chica observó con los bordes borrosos de su visión una boca carente de algunos dientes y una lengua manchada de verde y morado que se movía en algún oscuro líquido dentro de la cavidad. El impulso de repulsión que le invadió desde el estómago se tradujo a los músculos de sus brazos, y sus ojos percibieron imágenes sin otorgarles ningún sentido: el contacto de madera contra carne podrida, el bate impactando en contra del duro cráneo, pulverizándolo en contra de la pared de la escalera y el escurrir de un líquido oscuro y repulsivo. Su respiración se hizo pesada y buscó la correa color amarillo vivo, colgándose a ella como si fuera su única esperanza de vida. Llegando arriba se dejó caer pesadamente y arrojó el bate, que dejó una línea carmesí en el prístino suelo del cubo de la escalera. Tras ella, otro cuerpo cayó con un quejido, y el adolescente se apresuró a revisar si todo andaba bien.

En el paroxismo del pánico, comenzó a sentir a medias los dos pares de manos que la pusieron de pie y le corrieron las mangas tanto como pudieron, revisando con atención sus brazos, retirándole los zapatos y los calcetines para revisar sus pies y palpando con cuidado su espalda y tórax.

-¡Oye! ¡Resiste ahí! – Demandó una voz, y tras el toque húmedo de dos palmas en las mejillas, sintió cómo su rostro era dirigido hacia varias direcciones, para finalmente enfocarse en dos ojos de un violento azul. Sus párpados inferiores fueron jalados hacia abajo con suavidad por dos ásperos pulgares. El rostro del joven le llenó la mente con claridad, y la suave sonrisa que le dirigió la ancló a la realidad mucho mejor que las palmadas bruscas que recibió en una mejilla. -¡Todo bien contigo!

Su cerebro recibió la vibración de las palmadas, acabando con los últimos rastros de pánico, dejándola ver todo con claridad. Incluso el rastro de porquería dejado por el bate.

-¡Fue un buen golpe! Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.

-¡Tienes suerte de estar vivo, tremendo imbécil! – Espetó el adolescente, en modo de reproche.

-Últimamente puedes decir eso luego de cada hora que sobrevives, Yukine.

Hiyori le dirigió una mirada al brillante cielo veraniego de la tarde. A lo lejos había nubes de lluvia.

Estaban vivos.

* * *

 _*Enka es un estilo de música japonesa consistente en una mezcla de sonidos tradicionales japoneses con melodías occidentales, principalmente de influencia estadounidense. Inicialmente se creó dentro de la Era Meiji y la Era Taishou, como una forma de música de protesta._


End file.
